Game systems already exist that discharges each physical prize. For example, there is known a game apparatus which discharges a character card corresponding to a character in a game as the physical prize (for example, refer to Patent Document #1). On the other hand, there is also known a capsule discharge apparatus which discharges a prize with capsule shape storing objects of various types in the inside (for example, refer to Patent Document #2). Apart from these, as Prior Art Documents relating to the present invention, there are Patent Document #3 and Patent Document #4.